raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Panic at the Park
Introduction Panic at the park is the second episode of Aidraxa the Alien on Earth, in which Aidraxa and his new human friends have a picnic in Rosehill park, but are soon interrupted by a new enemy. Plot Summary The episode begins with a monologue from Aidraxa, who recaps what has happened since the previous episode left off. He is seen chasing a criminal as Jetstorm before hearing a loud explosion.He flies off to investigate and sees Dr. Destruktus using a giant mech to terrorise Rosehill. Aidraxa changes into Hyperon to battle, but is quickly defeated by the mech. He transforms into Glolite to avoid the mech's laser cannon and blows up it's head, destroying it. The scene then changes to Destruktus' lab, in which he plots to upgrade his robotic army. Aidraxa, meanwhile, lands at Rosehill park where Tammy sneaks up and plays a prank on him. This causes Aidraxa to transform into Hyperon again by reflex and Tammy nearly gets stepped on in the process. She explains to Aidraxa that she didn't mean any harm and what a joke is. She then notices how he is writing their conversation down and starts flirting with him. Her flirting is interrupted by Rebecca and Bethany who quickly notice what's going on before going to the car to unload the picnic supplies. Klaang (who was sent to find Aidraxa) enters Rosehill park but is stopped by a sci-fi fanatic who mistakes Klanng for a guy in a costume, slowing him down. At the car, Rebecca and Bethany remember back to when they last had a picnic and Rebecca fell in the lake along with their lunch. They then find Klaang and accidentally slip that they know Aidraxa. Klaang then teleports them back to his ship until Aidraxa tracks them down and rescues them as Speedstar. The girls then settle down with their picnic only to be interrupted again by Dr. Destruktus and the warbots. Characters *'Main Characters' *Aidraxa *Tammy *Rebecca *Bethany *'Villains' *Unnamed Robber *Dr. Destruktus *Klaang Glodob *'Transformations Used' *Jetfire *Hyperon X2 *Glolite *Speedstar Quotes *Destruktus: That creature may have stopped my power-mech distraction, but I bet he didn't stop my army of robot elites I instructed to tear down the city. Soon the city, no, the world! Will be mine to command! My robots must have at least destroyed half of Rosehill by now! *Soldierbot: Um...About that. *Destruktus: wha-what are you doing here? I instructed you to tear up the city. *Soldierbot: Well...We saw the creature blow your power mech up and kinda...sorta... *Destruktus: Spit it out. *Soldierbot: Retreated. *Destruktus: what?! soldierbot 9000, I do not pay you to retreat! *Soldierbot: You don't pay us at all! *Destruktus: You're robots designed for fighting, why would I pay you?! *Soldierbot: Designed for fighting?! You modeled our hands after mittens. *Destruktus: You're right, why did I do that? *Aidraxa: What's a joke? *Tammy: We have a lot to talk about, don't we? * Tammy: Are-Are you writing all this down? *Aidraxa: Yes. *Tammy: Why? *Aidraxa: To remember our conversation about the jokes. *Tammy: Are you gonna write ALL of it down? *Aidraxa: Affirmative. *Tammy: I love you Aidraxa, and I've had a huge crush on you since we met. You are a cutie. *Aidraxa: Tammy... *Tammy: (thinking) He's so gonna ask me out, I can see it in his eyes! (talking) Yeeeees, Aidraxa? *Aidraxa: How do you spell "cutie"? It is a word I have never written before. Trivia In the scene where Klanng is stopped by a sci-fi fantic (rileytog, who also appeared in the previous episode as Spud-erman), the fanatic mentions a "Galaxy Trek convention" This may be a reference to Star Trek. It is revealed that Klaang is a Zargolian. It is revealed that Tammy loves knock-knock jokes. The "you had one job" meme is referenced in Rebecca's flashback. This is the first episode to have two parts. There are some pages at the end that only have four panels each. This is because awesomeatoon had difficulty saving comics larger than four panels at the time. Category:Episodes Category:Aidraxa 2014 series